


Out to Lunch

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has had an interesting day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Lunch

Title: Out to Lunch  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb, mentions of Hannibal Chau, sortof OC  
Word Count: 975  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has had an interesting day.

“How was your afternoon, Hermann?”

Hermann turned around in his chair, ready to give Newt a piece of his mind for bothering him in his bedroom. They’d discussed this before. Hermann’s room was a ‘No Newton’ zone. The anger he’d been feeling was quickly replaced by worry. The papers in Hermann’s hand fluttered to the floor as he stared at Newt. The smaller man’s clothing was ripped and torn, his hair was standing up in more directions than normal, his newly repaired glasses were missing a lens, and he was splattered from head to toe with what looked like blood. He was also being held up by one of Hannibal Chau’s associates. If Hermann remembered correctly, her name was Sang. The bald woman had a gash along her cheek, but the smile on her face was almost friendly.

“Good lord, Newton, what on earth happened to you?” Hermann grabbed his cane and made his way over to where they were standing. “I thought you were just going out for lunch with Hannibal. Didn’t he say he owed you a meal for keeping his shoe?”

Newt laughed and it was just shy of being hysterical. “That was the plan. Only we didn’t know one of Hannibal’s guys was going to betray him and have members of the Brotherhood of the Great Kaiju waiting at the restaurant. You remember those guys, don’t you Hermann?”

Hermann swore loudly as he helped Sang bring Newt over to his bed. He threw the blanket his mother had made to the side so it wouldn’t get dirty. “It’s difficult to forget a group of people who use Kaiju Blue to ink designs into their own flesh, even if it means they’re severely shortening their life spans in the process.”

“At first everything was fine. We ordered our food and while we waited, we talked about Kaiju. I swear Hannibal might be the only other person on the planet who knows as much about them as I do.” Newt tried to take his jacket off, but couldn’t due to how much his hands were shaking. Hermann took pity on him and helped him out.

“You should drink this.” Sang was holding out the cup of tea Hermann had been drinking before being interrupted. “It will help.”

“Thanks.” Newt took it from her. He took a sip, made a face, and then drained the contents. He started to set the empty cup down on the bed, saw Hermann’s face, and handed it back to Sang instead. “We were so busy talking it took me a couple of minutes to realize that most of the other customers had suddenly vanished. It was like the waiters suggested they leave before they got hurt. Hannibal noticed too, probably way before I did. He leaned over and told me that I should hide under the table if things went bad.”

“I was in the car when the attack started. The driver, a man I have worked with for years, tried to kill me.” Sang touched her cheek just under the wound. “This is all he managed to inflict before I dealt with him.”

“While I was working on my notes about Drifting with the Kaiju I could feel fear and excitement through our connection, but it was too faint for me to really understand what was going on. I just assumed that you and Hannibal were...” Hermann’s face flushed, causing Newt to laugh.

“You have a dirty mind, Hermann.” It took Newt a moment to get his laughter under control. “Dude, I wish we had been screwing like bunnies. That would have been much more fun than what actually happened.”

“Your small friend is very fierce, though he fights like a drunken Kaiju.” Sang gave Newt’s shoulder a gentle pat. “He is also stronger than he looks. He drove a knife through a man’s hand and pinned it to the table, saving Hannibal’s life.”

“Seriously?” Hermann gaped at the two of them. “Newton _stabbed_ someone?”

“It was just a guy’s hand and something I’d seen in a movie once. I couldn’t think of anything else to do.” He scraped at a spot of blood on his shirt. “I didn’t even know if it would work. Everything after that is a bit of a blur because I got knocked over and smacked the back of my head on a table. I remember people screaming and shouting. The next thing I knew, Hannibal had me over his shoulder and was running to the car. Being carried like that isn’t as comfortable as you would think. Hannibal kept telling me I was ‘full of surprises’.”

“I think I need to sit down.” Hermann sat down next to Newt. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Hermann. I could really use a shower. I think I have blood in my hair.” Newt gave Sang a shaky smile. “When everything’s settled, tell Hannibal I’ll bring him some take-out. It’ll be safer.”

Sang snorted. “He’ll be in touch. It might be a couple of weeks though. We’ve been through these things before and Hannibal always comes out on top.” She left the room, closing the door behind her.

The silence that followed slowly grew until it became uncomfortable. Newt cleared his throat. “So, Hermann, how often do you think about me with Hannibal?” Hermann sputtered, causing Newt to burst into laughter. “That frequently, huh?”

“Dr. Geiszler, I think you are well enough to go to your own quarters.” Hermann got to his feet, grabbing Newt by the upper arm. “Go bathe; you’re a mess.” He wrinkled his nose.

Newt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Next time I see Hannibal, I’ll be sure to tell him you said ‘hey’.” After barely managing to dodge Hermann’s cane, Newt took off across the hall. He didn’t stop moving until he was safe in his own room.


End file.
